


The Cat and the Owl

by AkaKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kozume Kenma, Friends to Lovers, In Universe, M/M, Wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKenma/pseuds/AkaKenma
Summary: "Dude, do you know what this means?""What?""We can be wingmen!" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows."Dude," Kuroo said. "That's a great idea.""Wait how do you be a wingman?""I have no idea.""So our new goal for training camp is to get our best friends together?" Bokuto asked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was like halfway through this fic before I remembered that Fukurodani and Nekoma had practiced together before. But for this, we're going to pretend they haven't because I'm a dumbass. But Bokuto and Kuroo got along right from the start haha.  
> Also, the timeline is changed a bit. Probably around November 2016

"Hey hey hey, 'Kaashi! You've been staring at Nekoma's pudding head setter for, like, 10 minutes. What's the deal?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you trying to figure out his strategies so we can destroy his team?"  
"Sure. Yes."  
"Nice!" Bokuto clapped him on the back. Akaashi felt a bit guilty lying to Bokuto because that was not what he was doing. The truth was that he found Nekoma's setter to be quite cute. He wanted to talk to the boy but he didn't seem to like to socialize except for Kuroo and Karasuno's #10 and Akaashi didn't want to make him uncomfortable.  
"What do ya think?"  
"I think he has a close relationship with Kuroo-san."  
"Well, duh, Kuroo says they've known each other since they were kids." Bokuto squinted at him. "Are you really analyzing his strategies?"  
"Yes I am, Bokuto-san."  
"Alright. I'm gonna go talk to Kuroo!"  
"Try not to harass Karasuno's first years."  
Bokuto laughed. "We don't harass them!"  
Akaashi opened his mouth to respond but Bokuto was already gone.

  
-

  
"Hey hey hey, Kuroo!!" Bokuto shouted, waving at his friend.  
"What's up?" Kuroo's sly smile appeared on his face. "Wanna practice blocking with Karasuno's glasses kid?"  
Bokuto seemed excited at the mention of blocking - meaning he'd get to spike the ball - but carried on.  
"Not now, dude–"  
If Kuroo was surprised, he didn't show it.  
"Listen, what's your setter's name again?"  
"Nah, Kenma won't do any extra practice with you. He doesn't like getting all worn out. And we aren't going to harass him."  
Kenma.  
Bokuto committed the name to memory.  
"I don't wanna harass him, I just wanted to know his name."  
"Kozume. Kozume Kenma."  
Kozume Kenma.  
Speaking of Kenma, the smaller boy had wandered up by them.  
"Kuro, can I talk to you?" His voice was quiet. He felt like there were eyes on him.  
"Yeah, just a minute." He turned back to Bokuto. "We're gonna practice later, right?"  
"Sure, dude!" Bokuto seemed excited again, pumping his fists in the air.  
"Okay, what is it?" He said to Kenma.  
"In private." His eyes were fixed on his fidgeting hands.  
"Oh. Bo could you leave us alone for a minute?"  
"Huh? Yeah."  
After Bokuto had gone, Kuroo walked with Kenma to a more isolated spot.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just..." He messed with the hem of his shirt. "What's Bokuto's friend's name?"  
"Akaashi?"  
"Fukurodani's setter with the short dark hair."  
"Yeah, that's Akaashi Keiji. Why?"  
"No reason." Kenma said. Keiji. He repeated it to himself. It was such a nice name.  
"You're blushing." Kuroo pointed out. "You like him."  
"Shut up..I do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"I don't know okay? I just..I just wanna talk to him or something."  
Kuroo resisted the urge to laugh. He didn't want Kenma to feel like he couldn't share stuff like this with him.  
"Have you ever liked someone before?"  
Kenma shrugged.  
"It's probably just a little crush or something. It'll go away."  
Kenma nodded.  
"But I can talk to him for you if you want. Or you can talk to him."  
"Please don't."  
Kuroo laughed.  
"I'm serious, Kuro, don't tell him. Don't tell anyone."  
"Alright, alright. You okay?"  
"Yeah.."  
"I'm gonna go hang out with Bokuto now."  
"Okay."  
"You know, Bokuto and I are going to practice later if you wanna come. Akaashi will probably be there."  
"No thanks." Kenma pulled out his PSP.  
"Alright."

  
-

  
Akaashi had first noticed Kenma the day before, during a game. He seemed so apathetic while he was playing yet Akaashi quickly figured out that his mind was engaged. He'd dump the ball at just the right time, or know which spiker to set to do fake out Fukurodani's blockers. Akaashi was impressed. Nekoma was a well rounded team.  
"AkAASHI!"  
Akaashi winced as he heard Bokuto shout his name.  
"What is it Bokuto-san?"  
"I figured out Nekoma's setter's name for you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yup! I talked to Kuroo! His name is Kozume Kenma!"  
'Kenma. What a cute name.' Akaashi thought.  
"Okay."  
"He's kinda quiet and doesn't really talk much. He seems to like video games. I saw him pull one out of his pocket when he was talking to Kuroo."  
"Oh. Thanks, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. It wasn't that he didn't like Bokuto, just that he needed the company of someone quiet sometimes.  
"Why are you smiling? I thought you wanted this information to destroy their team."  
"This is my 'I want to destroy him' smile."  
"No it isn't! That's your nice smile, 'kaashi!" Akaashi frowned.  
Bokuto did too. The wheels in his head were turning.  
"Do you like him?"  
"What? No."  
"Akaaaaaashi.."  
"Fine. I think he's cute, okay. Please don't tell him. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."  
"Wow! Okay! Hey, do you want to practice with me and Kuroo? Probably just blocking and spiking and stuff!"  
"Alright." Akaashi was glad that Bokuto's mind went immediately back to volleyball. He stood up, stretching his limbs. Kenma had left his sight.  
"Wait, Bokuto-san. Are Kuroo-san and Kozume-san together? They seem to spend a lot of time with each other."  
"What? Oh, nah dude, they've been friends since they were kids. I asked Kuroo yesterday. He said they talked about it once but realized they had no romantic interest in each other."  
"Oh."  
"But that's good though, right?" Bokuto slapped his back.  
"Yes." Akaashi said. Bokuto grinned at him.

  
-

  
Once they reached the gym, Bokuto pulled Kuroo aside.  
"Duuuude!"  
"What is it?"  
"Dude, I think my setter," he pointed at Akaashi, "has a crush on your setter!" He gestured wildly because Kenma was not in the room.  
Kuroo's eyes widened. "Dude!!"  
He contemplated sharing Kenma's secret. He didn't want to break Kenma's trust. But he didn't have to tell Kenma that he told Bokuto. He could just tell Kenma that Bokuto said that Akaashi liked him. Kenma already knew that Kuroo was a bit of a gossip so he'd believe it. He did feel bad about what he was going to share though.  
"Bro. I think my setter has a crush on your setter."  
"Bro!" Bokuto yelled.  
Akaashi looked over at them. They seemed to have the ability to communicate through just the words 'dude' and 'bro'.  
Kuroo shushed him.  
"Listen, you can't tell Kenma I told you, okay?"  
"Okay. Akaashi would probably be mad at me if he knew I told you."  
"Okay. So we're keeping this interaction between us."  
"Dude, do you know what this means?"  
"What?"  
"We can be wingmen!" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Dude," Kuroo said. "That's a great idea."  
"Wait how do you be a wingman?"  
"I have no idea."  
"So our new goal for training camp is to get our best friends together?" Bokuto asked.  
"I think so. Wait, what was our old goal?"  
"To get Tsukki to play with us!"  
"Oh yeah." Kuroo laughed.  
"Hey hey hey, can you get Kenma to practice with us?"  
"I don't know. He doesn't like to do extra practice."  
"Well. We don't want him to practice..."  
"Ohh. You want to make him and Akaashi talk?"  
"Yeah, dude, isn't that what wingmen are for?"  
"Well yeah but I think he might figure it out if I go to him too suddenly. I don't want him to be pissed at me."  
"How about you invite him to eat with us and Akaashi tonight? Who does he usually eat with?"  
"Either me or Shorty. I could convince him to eat with us but he might want to bring Shorty along."  
"Bokuto-san, are we going to practice or not?" Akaashi's voice made the two third years jump.  
"Of course, Akaaaashi!"  
"Since I'm the only setter here, I'll put up a ball for one of you and the other can block."  
Bokuto grinned at his setter.  
"Kuroo-san, you can block first." Akaashi pointed to the other side of the net.  
"Yesssss!!" Bokuto yelled, excited at the prospect of spiking.  
"Bokuto-san, please be quiet."  
"Give me a good toss, Akaashi!!"  
Akaashi focused on the ball, sending it up in an arch. Bokuto jumped, grinning, but that grin fell as the ball slammed into Kuroo's hands.  
"Noo!!"  
Kuroo laughed.  
"Akaashi! Give me another!"  
Akaashi was given the job of keeping count of successful spikes for both of them.  
Bokuto ended up winning, which wasn't surprising. He was one of the top five hitters in the nation, after all. Akaashi had to admit that Kuroo was an impressive blocker though.  
"Time for food!" Bokuto cheered. He was still full of energy.  
"Hey, Kuroo, you should invite Kenma to eat with us!" He sent a sly wink Kuroo's way.  
"I'll try to find him. He's probably hiding with his PSP." Kuroo winked back.  
Akaashi swallowed. He was confused. How could a little crush make him so flustered?

  
-

  
Kenma felt his obsession with Fukurodani's setter growing. They had barely spoken so why was he feeling like this. He mashed buttons on his game, trying to take his mind off Akaashi Keiji.  
He hated that he couldn't just talk to Akaashi. Well, he supposed he could talk to him, but his problems with social interaction and social anxiety hindered him.  
"Kenma!" Kuroo's voice. Kuroo always found him when he hid. Not that he was hiding. Just avoiding socialization.  
"Come eat with Bokuto, Akaashi, and I."  
Kenma hadn't noticed his growling stomach until then.  
"Mmm.."  
"I don't want you to eat by yourself. Come on, you'll have your PSP."  
"I was going to eat with Shoyo."  
"It's only the second day of training camp, you can eat with him tomorrow."  
"As long as I don't have to eat with Lev."  
Kuroo chuckled. "You don't have to eat with Lev."  
"Good." Kenma stood up. "He was really annoying me today. He kept harassing me for more sets."  
"He can be very persistent." Kuroo shook his head. "Come on. I think Bokuto was getting food for us."  
"Okay." Kenma followed Kuroo to the cafeteria. They were staying at Fukurodani until after dinner.  
The room was big and the tables were spread out. Kenma waved to Hinata, who was sitting with his setter, who had not stopped staring at Kenma during their match earlier that day, and two Karasuno second years. One of them reminded him greatly of Yamamoto. He had a similar haircut and attitude.  
Bokuto waved to them from across the room, disrupting his train of thought.  
"Kuroo! You found him!"  
"Yeah." Kuroo laughed. He and Kenma joined Bokuto and Akaashi at the table.  
Akaashi held out a small bag. "Kozume-san, I got your food."  
Kenma blushed. "You don't have to call me that. We're the same year, aren't we?"  
"Huh?"  
"Aren't we both second years?"  
"Oh, well, yes."  
"It's not a big deal. I don't really care about all the status stuff in sports. Just call me whatever you'd like." Kenma explained.  
"Okay. Kenma-san?" Everyone else seemed to just call him by his first name. Akaashi couldn't help but add '-san' at the end. He was raised to be very respectful toward people older than him and that was how he had been his whole life. Even if Kenma was in the same year as him, it felt awkward to leave it off.  
Kenma blushed again and finally took the bag from Akaashi. Why was his politeness so...cute?  
Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged glances.  
Kenma pulled out his game as the two began to chat. Akaashi watched him. The way his small hands moved over the buttons and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
"Do you play?" Kenma's quiet voice surprised him.  
He shook his head. "Not really. I never had a gaming system growing up so I never got into it."  
"Oh."  
An awkward silence followed.  
"Sometimes I play Mario Kart with Bokuto-san though." He offered.  
"And I always kick your butt!" Bokuto added.  
"I like that game." Kenma said. "I've never had someone to play with besides Kuro though and he isn't very good."  
Bokuto laughed. "Dude maybe we should play sometime!"  
Kuroo glared at him before pulling him aside.  
"You aren't supposed to offer to hang out with him! We're supposed to get Akaashi to offer to hang out with him!"  
"Dude I was talking to you."  
"Huh?"  
"Kenma says you aren't very good at Mario Kart. I like to win. Therefore, we should play."  
Kuroo face-palmed. "I thought you were offering to play with Kenma!"  
"Dude, I'm not dumb. We have to get Akaashi to play with him."  
"Do you know what they're talking about?" Kenma asked.  
Akaashi shook his head.  
"No idea."  
Kenma shrugged, eating with one hand, and still pushing buttons with the other. Akaashi started to eat too, still watching him.  
They didn't say anything else to each other until Kuroo and Kenma got up to leave. Kenma waved silently, now engaged in his phone. It was getting dark when they got on the bus. Kenma held onto Kuroo's sleeve so he didn't run into anything.  
"I think we're going to be at Nekoma tomorrow."  
Kenma didn't respond.  
"You talked to Akaashi today."  
Kenma groaned. He knew Kuroo would try to bring that up again.  
"So?"  
"Nothing. I just noticed." Kuroo decided not to push it.

  
-

  
They didn't talk at all the next day. Kenma had run away right after practice was over. Akaashi debated looking for him but decided against it. They barely knew each other, it would be weird.  
"Hey hey, Akaashi!"  
"What is it, Bokuto-san?"  
"Aren't you gonna talk to him?"  
"Leave it alone, Bokuto-san."  
Bokuto seemed to deflate.  
"Where is Kuroo-san?"  
Bokuto shrugged. "I think he went after Kenma."  
"Oh."  
"Is something wrong?" Bokuto asked.  
Akaashi was surprised he did. He usually tried to hide his feelings from others and Bokuto wasn't especially observant at times so it caught Akaashi off guard when Bokuto would correctly guess what he was feeling.  
"Nothing really. I want to talk to Kenma-san–"  
"Because you like him?" Bokuto interrupted.  
"Yes Bokuto-san, because I like him. I want to talk to him but I don't want it to be weird because we've only known each other for a day. I feel like I'd be pushing too fast. It's only some silly crush. I don't even know if he's.."  
"Gay?" Bokuto asked.  
Akaashi nodded, looking at his feet. Bokuto wasn't all that good at advice but he decided to try.  
"I think if you wanna talk to him, you should. Who cares if it's going 'too fast' or even if it ends up being a little week long crush? Even if he doesn't like guys, you could still make a friend, right?"  
Akaashi gave Bokuto a rare smile.  
"Thanks Bokuto-san."

  
-

  
Kuroo found Kenma sitting in a room by himself. He sat down next to him.  
"Hey Kenma, are you alright?" Kuroo asked. "You ran away right after we finished playing."  
"I'm fine. I was just tired and didn't want to do extra practice or socialize or anything."  
That made sense. Kuroo knew Kenma didn't like to be tired and sweaty so he wasn't a huge fan of training camps, what with how they played game after game after game for at least five days. He was usually pretty irritable afterward.  
"Only two days after today." He offered.  
"I know." Kenma leaned against Kuroo's side. Kuroo put a comforting hand on his back.  
"It looked like you had fun with Shorty today."  
Kenma nodded. "He does funny impressions of people."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He'll act like certain people or try to make himself look like them. It's quite funny."  
"Does he do me?"  
Kenma snorted. "Yeah. It's pretty accurate."  
"What does he do?"  
"I don't know, mostly tries to make his hair stick up like yours."  
Kuroo pretended to take offense before asking "what about you?"  
"He's never done me."  
Kuroo took his arm from around Kenma to try and part his hair down the center.  
"I'm Kenma–" he said, making his voice a quiet monotone "–I play video games every day."  
"Shut up. I do not sound like that."  
Kuroo laughed.  
"Anyway.. do you feel better?"  
Kenma shrugged. "Yeah."  
"Do you want to eat with me and Bokuto today?" He didn't add 'and Akaashi.'  
"No thanks. I'm going to eat with Shoyo."  
"Alright. Eat with us tomorrow?"  
"Okay."

  
-

  
He did eat with them the next day. Akaashi had gotten him food again.  
"Thanks." He said softly.  
"I didn't see you yesterday at dinner, Kozu– Kenma-san. Were you alright?"  
"I ate outside with Shoyo."  
"Oh."  
Silence. They were both trying to think of something to say.  
"I missed you."  
"What?"  
"I, uh, missed you at dinner yesterday." Akaashi repeated.  
"Really?"  
Akaashi nodded.  
Kenma couldn't really think of a reason why someone would miss him or desire his company.  
"We didn't even..talk much though."  
Akaashi shrugged, realizing they were alone. At the table at least. The rest of the cafeteria was still full. He didn't know when Bokuto and Kuroo had left.  
"Kenma-san."  
Kenma looked up at him.  
"I wanted to tell you yesterday that I think you're a talented setter."  
"Oh. Thanks.."  
"How long have you played volleyball?"  
"Mm, since middle school. I played with Kuro when I was younger and he kinda pressured me to join the team."  
"That sounds like Kuroo-san. A pain in the ass."  
Kenma laughed suddenly, hiding his face in his sleeve.  
Akaashi was glad Kenma had a positive response to his statement. He hadn't thought it through before saying it and was afraid it might offend him.

  
-

  
"Am I a pain in the ass?" Kuroo asked. He and Bokuto were standing just outside the door so they could still hear Akaashi and Kenma's conversation.  
"Dude, of course not." Bokuto clapped him on the back.  
Kuroo nodded appreciatively.  
"Well. You kinda are during games though. Like when you block my spikes? It's really annoying."  
"Dude, that's my job. I'm a middle blocker."  
"Yeah, I'm just saying maybe Akaashi means you're a pain in the ass during games."  
"Maybe."

  
-

  
"I just mean during games." Akaashi clarified. "Though I think Karasuno's Tsukishima might disagree."  
Kenma laughed again, looking away. He didn't like his smile so he tried to hide it when he laughed.  
"Do you guys even get practice done?"  
Akaashi chuckled. "Not with Tsukishima there. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san just harass him."

  
-

  
"We do not!" Bokuto said.  
Kuroo covered his mouth. "Shut up! We don't want them to hear us! Kenma would probably get mad if he knew we were listening."

  
-

  
"So what are you playing?" Akaashi asked as Kenma pulled out his phone.  
"Pokemon Go."  
"Oh cool. I played a bit of Pokemon when I was younger."  
Kenma looked up at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. How long have you played Pokemon?"  
"I've liked it since I was little. But this mobile game came out this summer."  
Kenma said, showing Akaashi the screen. "I recently got the new game for my 3DS!"  
Akaashi moved to sit next to him.  
"That looks cool." He smiled at the boy.  
"Yeah, you walk around and you can catch Pokemon and stuff! I haven't found any new ones around here though." He pointed his phone toward Akaashi.  
"There's a hoothoot on your head!" He exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"The game uses the phone camera to show your actual surroundings and then puts pokemon there. And right now, there's a hoothoot 'sitting' on you."  
"What is a hoothoot?"  
"Look!" Kenma turned the screen toward him after snapping a quick picture. "It's an owl pokemon!"  
Akaashi laughed. "That's kind of funny."  
Kenma smiled at him. "Yeah. Wait, I want to catch it." Akaashi watched as he swiped his finger on the screen, 'throwing' a red and white ball toward the creature. It shook before announcing the hoothoot's capture.  
"Look and if I get enough hoothoot candies, I can evolve it into a noctowl. I've already caught one of those though." He showed the pokemon to Akaashi.  
"I want to get at least one of each pokemon but some are a lot more difficult to find or catch."  
"Oh. Well can you pick one to go after?"  
"No not really, they just show up on the screen and you hope it's a new one or one you want. Because if you catch a lot of a certain pokemon, you get candies for that pokemon. Like when I caught that hoothoot, I got hoothoot candies, and you can use those to increase their fighting power, or if they aren't in the final evolution, you can evolve them."  
"That's really interesting, Kenma-san."  
Kenma smiled at him.

  
-

  
Kuroo smiled too from behind the door. Pokemon was something that Kenma got enthusiastic about and he loved seeing it. Akaashi probably didn't know that though. He wished Akaashi knew that something had to be really special to Kenma to get him excited and chatty, especially to someone he didn't know well.  
"Dude what's up?"  
"Nothing.." Kuroo said. "Just Kenma.."  
Bokuto gasped. "You like him?!?!"  
"No, he's my best friend, dude. I like seeing him happy."  
"Oh. Yeah."

  
-

  
"Is it a multiplayer game?"  
"No, you just play by yourself, but you can fight other players at gyms and take gyms for your team."  
"Team?"  
"Yeah, there are three teams, Valor, Mystic, and Instinct. You pick which team you want to be on when you get to level five."  
"What's your team?"  
"I'm Instinct. Mystic was most interesting to me but Mystic and Valor have a sort of rivalry that I didn't want to be involved in."  
"That sounds cool." Akaashi smiled. "Maybe I'll have to play sometime."  
Kenma smiled back.  
Akaashi looked at the screen again, noticing the time, and his face fell.  
"What is it?"  
"I have to go get on the bus back to Fukurodani."  
"Oh." Kenma said softly, focusing back on the screen instead of Akaashi.  
"We'll be there tomorrow for the last day of training camp."  
"Yeah."  
"So I'll see you then?" Akaashi phrased it as a question, letting Kenma decide whether he wanted to talk again.  
Kenma looked up and nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Bye." Akaashi said, waving.  
"Bye." Kenma's voice was softer. Usually he felt at least a little relieved when finished socializing but now he just felt..sad. He wanted to talk more. It wasn't a feeling he had often.

  
-

  
"Dude. We've done well! Kenma looks sad!"  
"Bokuto, why is that good?"  
"Because Akaashi left and now Kenma's sad! That means they enjoyed talking!"  
"That's true. That also means you need to leave."  
"Crap, you're right!" Kuroo rolled his eyes as Bokuto ran after Akaashi, yelling.

  
-

  
Kenma scouted Akaashi out right when they arrived at Fukurodani the next day. He waved shyly when he saw him by Bokuto.  
Bokuto waved back excitedly and Kenma rolled his eyes. Akaashi chuckled, also giving a small wave.  
Kenma made his way over to them after warming up with his own team.  
"Hello, Kenma-san." Akaashi said. "Looks like our first game today is against each other."  
"Oh."  
Both teams were assembling on the court.  
"Kenma-san!!" Lev called. "Get over here!! Kuroo-san is gonna do the speech!!"  
Kenma sighed, joining the huddle.  
They bowed to each other before beginning to play.

  
-

  
Fukurodani won by only two points. Bokuto had gotten very dejected during the second set, after many blocked spikes by none other than Kuroo, leading them into a third set where he got pumped up again, leading to a win.  
Kuroo literally growled at Bokuto as he began doing the diving drills.  
"I should have seen that last synchronized attack coming." Kenma said, landing next to Kuroo.  
"It isn't your fault. Nobody expects you to see every little play. You have to focus on our side of the court too. So what if we lost? It's not a big deal. We've beaten them before." Kenma nodded, preparing himself for another dive.  
Akaashi watched Kenma circle the gym with his team. It was clear that he hated diving drills and that he was already tired. He almost felt bad for Nekoma's loss. Almost.  
When they returned to the starting point, Kuroo offered Kenma his water bottle, which the blonde took gratefully.  
"Do you need a break?"  
Kenma shook his head. "I can do another game."  
"We're playing Karasuno next. I know you like to play against that shorty."

  
-

  
They ended up playing two games against Karasuno, winning the first but losing the second. Kenma grit his teeth, preparing for more drills.  
Kuroo patted his back. "Hey, go take a break, it's almost lunchtime anyway."  
"I'm fine."  
"Ken, I can tell you're exhausted."  
"It's embarrassing. We've only played three games."  
"But we've been playing a lot more than three games every day for the past five days. We're all tired. We're all sore."  
"Alright.."  
Karasuno's captain had sent a few smug glances their way, which he probably thought were unnoticed by Kuroo. He smiled back, successfully unnerving him.

  
-

  
Kuroo later found Kenma sitting with his backpack with the rest of the team's stuff. His back was to the door so he didn't see Kuroo approaching. He was on his phone and at first, Kuroo thought he was playing that Pokemon game but then realized it was a picture. A picture of Akaashi. He had a somewhat surprised and confused look on his face. And there was a Pokemon on his head. Kenma must have taken the photo while playing Pokemon Go.  
"Oho ho.." He said teasingly, plopping down next to Kenma. Kenma jumped. He hadn't realized Kuroo was there. He minimized the screen quickly but knew Kuroo had seen the picture.  
"Just in here, looking at a picture of Akaashi?" Kuroo asked, half joking. He didn't blame Kenma. He had to admit that Akaashi was attractive, although his preference was for girls.  
"I just thought it was interesting that an owl pokemon was on him alright?" His face was flushed.  
"Okay." Kuroo chuckled, deciding not to argue. He knew how stubborn Kenma was.  
"You missed lunch."  
"Oh."  
"I brought you something." Kuroo pulled a sandwich out of his pocket.  
"That's been in your pocket."  
"It's wrapped!" Kuroo protested.  
"Fine." Kenma took small bites, trying to decide what to do about Akaashi. He could ask for his number, but that seemed too date-like and he wasn't even sure if he liked Akaashi in a romantic sort of way.  
He didn't realize that he had finished the sandwich until he almost bit his fingers.  
"You alright?"  
He nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle.  
"You'll be able to rest tomorrow."  
"Yeah."  
Kuroo groaned.  
"What?"  
"Karasuno's stupid captain keeps looking at me like he's stolen my title or something. Like, dude, it was one game. And it was really close. I think I freaked him out by smiling at him though."  
Kenma snorted.

  
-

  
"Akaaaaaaashi."  
"What is it Bokuto-san?"  
"It's the last day of training camp."  
"Yes?"  
"It's your last day to talk to Kenma."  
"And?"  
Bokuto shrugged. "Don't you wanna get his number or something?"  
"It'd be awkward."  
"You don't have to ask him in a date way."  
"I guess."  
"Hey!" Bokuto yelled suddenly.  
"What?"  
"You could eat dinner with him again today."  
"Bokuto-san, he might want to eat with his friends."  
"Yeah well you could eat with them!"  
"Why do you want me to talk to him so badly?"  
Bokuto shrugged again. "You're my friend and you like him. I'm supposed to help you."  
"Bokuto-san, are you trying to be my wingman?"  
Bokuto decided he had to admit it, just not the fact that he and Kuroo were planning this together.  
"Yeah. You like Kenma, you're my friend, I wanna help you get with him."  
"Don't say it like that." Akaashi said.  
"But Akaashi, I think he likes you too!"  
"Really?" Akaashi was skeptical.  
"Maybe." He didn't want to reveal what Kuroo said yesterday when they were listening to Kenma and Akaashi's conversation. He was sure Akaashi would not appreciate the fact that they listened secretly.  
"Whatever. Come on, we have another game."  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto cheered.

  
-

  
Once the scores from the week were tallied, it was clear that Fukurodani and Nekoma were the best teams at the camp, Fukurodani victorious by just a few wins.  
They all thanked each other for the games before splitting into their normal little groups for dinner. They would return to their home schools shortly after eating.  
Kenma was torn. He wanted to eat with Shoyo but he also wanted to talk to Akaashi again.  
"Kenma-san..?"  
Kenma jumped upon hearing his name. He turned around to see Akaashi.  
"Do you want to eat together?"  
"Um.."  
"Kenma!" Hinata jumped towards him, clearly not aware of what was going on. "Eat with me!"  
Kenma looked at the floor, tugging at his hair. "Uhh..."  
"Kenma-san, we don't have to eat together."  
Kenma hated being put on the spot and that's where he was in that moment.  
"We can all eat together." Hinata suggested.  
Kenma thanked him silently.  
"O-Okay."  
"I'll grab the food." Akaashi said, heading toward the cafeteria.  
"Oooowwwwahhh, Kenma, remember when we beat you today!! Oooooooooooohhh that was so awesome!! Daichi-san was so happy and proud of all of us! Wasn't my last spike cool, Kenma?"  
Kenma nodded. They had faked out Nekoma's blockers with their #5 and then had Hinata do his freak quick.  
Kenma knew he should have expected them to do something like that but he couldn't really bring himself to care enough.  
He thanked Akaashi when he returned with their food and they walked toward the cafeteria.  
He felt anxious talking to Akaashi. He knew that if he didn't get his number, they wouldn't be able to talk until the next training camp, whenever that would be. Thankfully, Hinata was able to make enough conversation for the both of them. He gushed to Akaashi about Bokuto.  
"Your ace is so cool!!!!!"  
Akaashi nodded along, though he wasn't engaged in the conversation.  
"Did you see when we beat Nekoma earlier?"  
Akaashi nodded again.  
"That's impressive. Nekoma is good." They both looked at Kenma.  
Kenma was looking at the floor, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.  
"Kenma-san, are you cold?"  
Kenma shook his head as they finally got to a table. He felt burnt out. Like he wouldn't be able to talk or do anything for some unknown amount of time.  
"Kenma are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He started eating slowly.  
Dinner seemed to drag on forever and then finally they were done and Hinata had run off to find his team.  
"He talks a lot." Akaashi said. Kenma nodded. It wasn't that he didn't like Hinata, just that he was too much sometimes.  
"Have you found any new pokemon?"  
Kenma shook his head. "Not since the hoothoot."  
"Ah. Maybe we could look for some?" He phrased it as a question.  
Kenma shrugged.  
"We don't have to. It was just an idea–"  
"Okay." Kenma said suddenly. He pulled up the app on his phone. He pointed to the bottom right corner.  
"There are the ones that are in the area. I don't see anything new though."  
"So you have to walk around to find them?"  
Kenma nodded. Akaashi stood up and stretched.  
"You lead." He said.  
"There's no specific way to go, it's just wandering. You don't have to–"  
"I want to." Kenma looked at him with a small smile.  
His golden cat-like eyes seemed to see right through him.  
Kenma got up too.  
"We can walk outside around the gyms." Akaashi suggested.  
"O-Okay." Kenma said.  
They walked together silently from the cafeteria to the gyms, Kenma checking his phone periodically for pokemon.  
"I wonder where Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are." Akaashi mused out loud.  
"Probably getting as much practice in as possible."  
Akaashi snorted. "Probably."  
They walked slowly around the gym. It was getting dark out. Kenma knew he'd have to leave soon. Akaashi would probably have to leave too. It wasn't like they'd sleep at the school. They'd all probably be going home tonight.  
They were right by the doors when Kenma pointed to the ground.  
"Hey! It's another hoothoot." He looked at Akaashi. "I think you attract them."  
'You attract me' Akaashi wanted to say. But that would be so inappropriate. They barely knew each other. Kenma was just talking about Pokemon.  
"Yeah." He laughed.  
"Do you want to catch it?" Kenma asked.  
"I don't know how."  
"Here." Kenma held his phone out and Akaashi took it gently.  
"Point it so you see the hoothoot."  
"Okay." Akaashi turned so that the creature was in view.  
"Here." Kenma put his hand over Akaashi's.  
Akaashi blushed like crazy.  
"–swipe towards it."  
"Huh.?"  
Kenma was looking at him expectantly.  
"I apologize, could you repeat that?"  
"Yeah. You need to put your finger over the pokeball, the red and white ball at the bottom, and swipe it toward the hoothoot." Kenma swiped their fingers, wasting a pokeball, but showing him how.  
"Like that. But you need to aim at the pokemon."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Kenma took his hand away, letting Akaashi hold his phone.  
Akaashi focused on the small owl, tossing a pokeball in an arc.  
"You got it!" Kenma said, pointing at the screen.  
Akaashi smiled at him.  
"Can I...can I name it after you?" Kenma asked, suddenly much more shy. "I mean, I usually like to keep their original names but if I have multiples of one pokemon, sometimes I name them."  
Akaashi blushed again, staring.  
"Sorry." Kenma said, looking at his feet.  
"No, it's alright. Do you want me to type it?"  
"I think I could. Keiji, right?"  
How could just hearing his first name make him embarrassed? It was his name for gods sake. But no one really called him that except for family. But he knew Kenma was a first names kind of guy. He called Karasuno's Hinata by his first name. It just seemed so...intimate...somehow.  
"I-It's actually an uncommon spelling, I can do it." What was wrong with him. He never stuttered. He was always cool and collected.  
"Oh."  
Akaashi typed his name before handing Kenma's phone back.  
Neither of them knew what to do next.  
They both jumped when they heard a scream from inside the gym.  
"Kuroo why?!"  
"Oh my god." Akaashi muttered.  
"I guess that's where Kuroo and Bokuto are." Kenma said.  
Bokuto came running out of the gym a minute later.  
"Akaashiiiiiiiiiii..!" he shouted seeing the two.  
"What is it Bokuto-san?"  
"Kuroo put a spider in my jacket!!"  
Kuroo came running out too, with Bokuto's jacket over his shoulder.  
"Bokuto, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get that freaked out! I got rid of it!"  
Akaashi glared at Kuroo. Bokuto had a fear of spiders. As did Akaashi. He just wasn't as vocal about it as Bokuto.  
"Bro, I'm really sorry. How can I make it up to you?"  
Bokuto was hiding behind Akaashi.  
"In our next game, let me get five spikes past you. But make it look like you actually tried to block them."  
"What? No."  
"Call me Bokuto-senpai."  
Akaashi shook his head at Kuroo. The one time he had referred to Bokuto as 'senpai', they hadn't gotten anything done the whole day.  
Kuroo faked a bow. "Your jacket, free of arachnids, Bokuto-senpai."  
Bokuto jumped up from behind Akaashi.  
"I am the best senpai!!" He took his jacket, still looking skeptical about it.  
"I promise, I made sure there's nothing on it."  
Bokuto grinned, putting it on. He slapped Kuroo's back.  
"I wasn't gonna stay mad at you! I'm a good senpai."  
"Okay, you can stop with the senpai." Kuroo seemed to have realized his mistake in calling Bokuto 'senpai'. "You're only two months older than me. We're the same year."  
"Our bus is going to leave in five minutes." Kenma spoke up.  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
He showed them the time.  
"Damn, it is. Hey Bokuto, let's go." He eyed Bokuto, willing him to remember the plan.  
Bokuto did.  
"Okay!" He said and then mouthed 'get his number' to Akaashi when Kuroo and Kenma weren't looking.  
They left, with Bokuto calling "call me Bokuto-senpai again!"  
"That wasn't the deal!"  
Akaashi shook his head.  
"He gets so hyped when someone calls him senpai. I remember the first, and last, time I did it, he got so excited that we couldn't get any practice done."  
"Yikes."  
Akaashi thought about what Bokuto had mouthed. 'Get his number'. Would it be inappropriate to ask? What if Kenma said no?  
"We should go too." Kenma said.  
Akaashi nodded.  
"I'm not looking forward to the bus ride with Bokuto."  
"Hmm."  
They started walking back toward the school.  
Kenma fidgeted with his sleeves, sliding the red fabric between his fingers. He could ask. He was going to ask. All he had to do was ask for his phone number. Six words. A simple question. 'Can I have your phone number?' He couldn't get them out.  
They reached the front of the school.  
Akaashi turned to him.  
"Kenma-san, I've enjoyed talking to you these past five days."  
Kenma nodded. "Me too."  
"And I was wondering," his heart pounded faster, "if I could ask for your phone number? So maybe we could hang out sometime."  
Kenma nodded shyly, pulling out his phone.  
Akaashi let out a deep breath. It was all fine. He said yes.  
"Do you want to type it in and stuff?" Kenma handed Akaashi his phone so Akaashi could add himself as a contact.  
"My phone is a little older than yours." Akaashi said, handing it to Kenma.  
Kenma nodded, typing his name and number into the contact bar.  
"So..uh.."  
"Yeah."  
"I have to..go."  
"Same."  
"So maybe I'll call you?" Maybe he likes to text better. "Or text you?"  
Kenma smiled. "Yeah."  
They exchanged phones.  
"Kenma! Come on!" Kuroo called.  
Kenma waved to Akaashi before running to the bus, blushing slightly.  
Akaashi watched him, smiling, before looking down at the name in his phone.  
Kozume Kenma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how long this took.

[To: Kozume Kenma  
From: Akaashi Keiji

I apologize, I'm running a bit late. I should be there in about five minutes.]

[To: Akaashi Keiji  
From: Kozume Kenma

it's no big deal. don't worry]

Kenma tapped his fingers together, trying to relax. How did meeting with Akaashi still make him nervous. It had been almost three months since training camp. They were meeting at a public park which Kenma hoped would be relaxing. School had been stressful lately.

[To: Kozume Kenma  
From: Akaashi Keiji

I'm here. Where are you?]

[To: Akaashi Keiji  
From: Kozume Kenma

uhhhh...idk...a bench?]

[To: Kozume Kenma  
From: Akaashi Keiji

I'll find you.]

Kenma played with the keychain in his pocket, waiting for Akaashi to find him. He got lost so often, Kuroo had threatened to put a tracker on him.   
"Kenma-san." He jumped upon hearing Akaashi's voice. He turned around to see Akaashi behind him. He was dressed casually in a button-up shirt. Kenma felt sloppy around him, in his old hoodie and sweatpants. He didn't really care enough to change how he dressed though.  
Akaashi sat next to him.   
"You really need to pay attention to where you are."   
Kenma shrugged.  
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah." Kenma nodded. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. He remembered the first time they'd met outside of the training camp. He had been so nervous he almost cancelled.   
The day had been awkward but they met again soon.   
"Bokuto-san is talking about another training camp."   
Kenma groaned.   
"I think he wants to see Kuroo-san again."   
"I think Kuro wants to see him again too."   
"They're quite a pair."   
Kenma nodded, trying to think of something to talk about.   
He pulled the keychain out of his pocket.   
"I got you this." He said softly, holding it out toward Akaashi.   
"Kenma-san, you don't have to get me things..." Akaashi tried to protest but took the object from Kenma. Their fingers brushed together when he did.  
"You can put it on your phone or your bag or whatever... For luck."   
Akaashi looked at the charm. It was a small gray owl. He smiled fondly at it, then Kenma.   
"I, uhh, just thought of you when I saw it..."  
"Thank you, Kenma-san."  
Kenma smiled back.   
"I have a cat." He said, pulling out another keychain, this one with a small cat on the end.  
"They match." Akaashi said.   
Kenma blushed.  
"I didn't think of that when I got them..." A lie. "They were just cute and I saw the owl and I thought of you–"   
"Kenma-san, it's fine. I didn't mean I had a problem with it. I think they're nice."   
Kenma blushed again. "O-Okay."

  
-

  
They soon fell into an easy conversation, talking about the antics of their teams, the latest book Akaashi was reading, a new game Kenma was playing.  
Kenma was relieved with how easy it was to talk to Akaashi sometimes. He wasn't as afraid of Akaashi judging him.   
"Oh my god, Keiji."   
"What is it?" Akaashi looked concerned.   
Kenma had pulled out his phone to show Akaashi more new Pokemon he had caught and there was yet another owl Pokemon on Akaashi.   
This one was a noctowl.   
"There's a noctowl on you! Hey if you stand up, I can take a picture so it looks like you're holding it.   
Keiji smiled and stood up so he was in the view of Kenma's phone.   
"Move your right arm riiiight there."   
Kenma took the picture before switching apps to show it to Akaashi.   
"Oh that looks cool." He said. Kenma had made it so it looked like the owl was perching on Akaashi's arm.   
"I already have a few noctowls but I'll catch this one for you."  
Akaashi blushed. It was such a simple innocent statement. He had always thought of himself as a cool collected person but after months of knowing each other, Kenma still made him blush.  
"I've been replaying some of the older games." Akaashi realized Kenma was talking to him. "I remember when I was younger I'd wake up in the middle of the night to play." He laughed. "I really like the older ones. Hey, did you know the creator of Pokemon is autistic too?" Kenma froze. He had added the 'too' without thinking. He knew it wasn't something Keiji would judge him over and he knew Keiji wouldn't treat him differently but it was still nerve wracking when someone found out.  
Akaashi didn't know what the better response would be. Asking Kenma about it or pretending it wasn't said. He didn't want to ignore Kenma but he didn't want to put him on the spot either. Especially about something like that.   
He'd had his suspicions about Kenma being autistic so he wasn't very surprised. He didn't want to say that though. It seemed inappropriate. And then Kenma would worry about which behaviors it was that caused his suspicion.   
"No, I didn't know that." He decided to go with the safest answer.   
Kenma looked relieved. "Yeah."   
An awkward silence. Akaashi's phone rang.   
"Kenma-san, I'm sorry, it's Bokuto-san, I should check it..."   
"It's fine."   
'Sorry.' Akaashi mouthed, stepping away to answer his phone.   
"Bokuto-san, what is it? I'm out with Kenma-san."  
"On a date?!?!"   
"Bokuto-san, please don't shout. And no, it isn't a date."   
"When are you gonna ask him out already? It's been months."  
"He doesn't like me back, I don't want to make him uncomfortable."   
"Whatever, man."  
"What did you call me about?"   
"I was going to ask you if you were ever planning on asking him out."   
Akaashi rolled his eyes, only because Bokuto obviously couldn't see.   
"Just leave it alone. I need to go now. Goodbye, Bokuto-san."   
He heard a strangled 'AkAAAsHIIIII' before hanging up.   
"What did he want?" Kenma asked as Akaashi rejoined him on the bench.   
"He wanted me to practice with him." Akaashi lied smoothly, with no hesitation. He was a bit afraid of that part of himself.  
"Figures." Kenma said, refocusing on his phone.   
"Do you want to walk around a bit?"   
"Eh, I don't care." Kenma shrugged.   
"Come on." Akaashi took his hand without thinking. Kenma looked at their hands, then at Akaashi. He didn't seem to mind the contact. He just looked surprised.  
Was holding hands a thing friends did? Akaashi would never think of holding hands with Bokuto or his other teammates. He knew that Kenma wasn't ordinary though. He didn't care for formalities or status. Maybe friendship with him was different than others.   
They stood up together. Akaashi realized he was still holding Kenma's hand and let go.   
Kenma could still feel the warmth of Akaashi's fingers on the back of his hand. Akaashi's hands had been warm but a little dry. Not gross and sweaty like Kenma's. Is that why Akaashi let go of his hand? He looked away, shoving his hand in his pocket.   
Akaashi saw him do so.   
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."   
"Why are you sorry?"  
"You seem annoyed."   
Kenma knew he'd have to explain. "I..I thought you let go cause my hand is gross or something..."   
"No..Kenma-san...that's not it. I let go because I didn't know if you were okay with it, I guess."   
Kenma shrugged.  
"And we're in public. People would probably look... I know that makes you nervous."   
"Yeah..." He said softly. "You wanted to walk?"  
"Yes."   
"It's nice out." He commented.  
"Yet you're wearing sweatpants." Akaashi said.   
"They're comfortable." Kenma said, defensively. Akaashi chuckled.  
"I didn't mean there was something wrong."   
Kenma blushed. Why did his mind immediately jump to the thought that Akaashi was making fun of him? Why did he feel the need to defend himself?  
They walked in silence. Akaashi's presence was both calming and somewhat stressful and Kenma didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't want to worry about saying the wrong thing. He didn't have to worry. He knew Akaashi wouldn't judge him. He looked up. The realization was like getting hit by a train. He had a crush on Akaashi.   
He stopped walking.  
"Kenma-san? Are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes." He pointed ahead of them. "Let's sit by the pond."   
He didn't know how to handle this. It was too much. He couldn't have a crush. Not on his friend. He had to keep it together. Akaashi would notice if he got weird.  
"Okay."   
They sat down on a bench.   
"Keiji...I'm sorry I've been weird." He couldn't think of a good reason. "I'm just..tired.."  
"That's understandable. Don't you have exams coming up?"  
Kenma nodded.  
"We do too. Bokuto-san is actually studying."   
"I can't imagine him studying."   
"It is odd." Akaashi smiled.  
"I don't really study much on my own. Kuro teaches me stuff I don't understand."   
"He really cares about you."   
Kenma nodded, fiddling with the keychain.  
"Kenma-san..I need to tell you something. I wanted to meet with you for a reason today.."   
Kenma looked at him. Akaashi felt like Kenma's eyes went right through him. There was no turning back now.  
"Kenma-san, I...I like you. I've liked you for a while."   
"W-What, what do you mean?"  
"I have a crush on you..Kenma-san."  
"Keiji, I–"   
"I know this is probably overwhelming and I'm sorry. I don't even know if you like boys but I had to tell you..." Akaashi interrupted.  
Kenma felt sweat run down his back.   
"Keiji, I like you too."   
The words came out small. Afraid. Afraid that it was all a joke.  
"Really?" Akaashi looked nervous. How silly. Why should Akaashi be nervous. He was beautiful and confident and smart and always knew what to say and–  
"Then would it be okay..if I asked you out?"   
Kenma nodded shyly.  
"Do you want to go on a date with me, Kenma-san?"   
Kenma nodded again. They both laughed nervously.   
"I'll text you the details later? I already know where I want to take you."   
"Where?"   
"It's a secret." Akaashi mimed locking his lips.  
Kenma laughed. He had a nice laugh. Akaashi told him so. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He didn't need to keep it secret anymore.  
Kenma was in a state of disbelief. He realized he had a crush on his friend and then said friend confessed to him and asked him out in the span of five minutes.  
"Bokuto-san will be pleased with me." Akaashi said.   
Kenma felt a twinge of fear. What if it was a joke? What if Keiji didn't really like him? What if he made it all up? What if–  
"He's been telling me to ask you out since we met." Akaashi continued.   
"You're gonna tell him?"   
"Do you not want me to?"  
Kenma shrugged. "It could be like our secret."   
Akaashi smiled. "I can guarantee this probably won't be a secret for long. Kuroo-san will know."   
"Besides Kuro. But he's such a gossip...and if you told Bokuto, everyone would know in a matter of minutes."   
"Kuroo-san could keep a secret when it comes to you. Bokuto-san is another story."   
"Maybe it can be our secret, just for now. Just until they find out."   
"Just for now."

  
-

  
[To: Kozume Kenma  
From: Akaashi Keiji

Meet me at my house next Saturday? We can go to the date place from there.]

[To: Akaashi Keiji  
From: Kozume Kenma

okay. i'll see you then.]

  
-

  
Kenma brushed through his hair for a fourth time. He couldn't remember the last time he had put so much effort into his appearance. He didn't want to look like a slob with Akaashi, who would look gorgeous as usual. He wore his Nekoma jacket and gray jeans instead of sweatpants. It was hard to know how to dress when Akaashi wouldn't tell him where they were going. Was he going to need money? Would Akaashi pay for him? He should bring some just in case. He picked up his PSP and pondered for a long moment before setting it back down. It didn't seem polite to bring video games when going out.  
He would ask Kuroo for advice but that would involve telling Kuroo about his date.   
He brushed his hair again before heading out. He took a bus to Akaashi's place. He figured he would regret walking. Unfortunately, that meant he was early. He didn't want to walk around and get lost so he just sat in front of Akaashi's house and pulled out his phone. He had been there maybe five minutes when he heard a woman's voice.   
"Who are you and what are you doing?"  
He whipped around to see a tall woman in the doorway. Probably Akaashi's mom.  
"Uhm..I..I'm sorry. I..um..I'm meeting with Akaa– Keiji? But I was early and–" He stood up to bow. He should have just wandered around.   
"Oh." The woman smiled. "You must be Kozume-kun."  
Kenma nodded.   
"You can come in, Keiji's probably almost ready." Kenma felt his stomach twist. Keiji was almost ready for a date. With Kenma.   
"Keiji! Kozume-kun is here!" Akaashi's mom called up the stairs. Akaashi's house looked nice. In order. Kenma bet his room was too.   
Keiji hurried down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Kenma.   
"Hi."   
"Hey."   
He looked good. Kenma had expected as much. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt. It made his eyes seem more piercing.  
"Y-You look–"   
Keiji shook his head. "Let's go." He said.  
"I don't know when we'll be back. Bye." He said to his mom before closing the door.   
They started walking down the street.   
"Sorry about that." Keiji said. "My parents don't know this is a date. They don't know I like boys.."   
"Oh.."   
"I thought you saying that might..give it away or something."   
"Sorry."   
"No, it's fine."   
"Y-You do look nice." Kenma said.   
Keiji smiled softly. "Thanks. You look good too."   
Kenma blushed. He was probably lying.  
"I'm not lying."   
Was he a mind reader???  
"I know how you think, Kenma-san. I'm not making it up."   
"T-Thanks." Kenma had a million other things he wanted to say.  
"Come on. It's only a street away."  
"How long have you known?" Kenma said suddenly, before considering that the question might be inappropriate.   
Akaashi either didn't think so or didn't care because he answered. "I've known for a long time. When I was younger, my parents would talk about me getting married to a girl some day and I would say I didn't want to marry a girl. They probably just thought it was because I was so young though. But I've never really had an interest in girls. I got asked out by this girl once, she was really nice, but I just didn't feel anything, you know? I turned her down and I'm pretty sure she thought I was a jerk. I'm not sure when I realized I liked boys though. I just know I've never liked girls. What about you?"   
Kenma had never thought about his sexuality. Whether he was gay or straight or whatever.   
"I guess I haven't thought about labeling myself. I don't really care about that stuff. I mean I've never really liked someone before you."  
"Really?"   
Kenma shrugged. "I've never really cared about romantic relationships."   
Akaashi nodded.  
"Here we are." He said, pointing. "This is my favorite place to go read. The coffee is amazing."   
"Why haven't you brought me here before?"   
"To be honest..? This is where I wanted to take you on our first date if I ever got up the courage to ask you." Kenma blushed.   
They walked inside the cafe. The walls were a warm yellow, a nice color. It had a cozy feel.  
"I checked the other day, and they have apple pie."   
"Pie sounds good." Kenma said, pulling out his coin purse.   
"No, I'll pay." Akaashi said.  
"I can pay for mine.."   
"Split it?"  
"Okay."   
"How much do you want?"  
"A slice is fine."   
"How do you like your coffee?"  
"I..uh..a lot of sugar."   
Akaashi chuckled before ordering their drinks and Kenma's pie along with some onigiri for himself.   
He pointed to a table in the corner but still exposed to light from the windows.   
"That's where I like to sit. You can go on over if you want, I'll get our stuff."   
"You don't have four hands, Keiji."   
"That is true." Keiji smiled. His smile was nice. When it was wide, he had a small dimple on his left cheek. It was incredibly cute. He'd been smiling so much today. It made Kenma want to smile.  
"Why are you staring at me?"   
Kenma blushed for the millionth time. "You have a nice face."   
Akaashi blushed too. God, they were a mess.  
They brought their food and drinks over to the table. Akaashi passed Kenma about four sugar packets which Kenma emptied into his coffee. He stirred it slowly.   
"Kenma-san–"   
Kenma put up a hand. "Keiji," he emphasized the fact that he was only using Akaashi's given name, "we're literally on a date. You don't have to be so formal."  
"Sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize either. Just..relax or something."   
"You don't look very relaxed."   
Kenma tried to stop sitting all tensed up. He pulled his pie closer, digging in with a fork. The sweet scent of apples filled his head as he took a bite.  
"This is..really good.." He said after he finished chewing.   
"I thought you might like it. I've never tried it but I've heard it's quite good."   
Kenma slid the plate toward Akaashi.   
"You can try some."  
Akaashi took a new fork and cut a small piece. He contemplated the taste.   
"It's a bit too..cinnamony for me. Not bad though."   
"I don't think 'cinnamony' is a word." Kenma pulled his plate back.  
Akaashi's phone rang. He groaned.   
"That's probably Bokuto-san. I told him I was busy today and he really wanted to know what I was doing."   
"Are you gonna answer him?"   
"Nope. This is our time. He can wait."  
Why did that make him blush? His body was being so stupid.  
Talk became easy, natural. Games and books and Bokuto and Kuroo. Kenma learned that Akaashi did actually like owls. He found them fascinating.   
"Did you know that the reason they can turn their heads so far around is that they have more vertebrae than humans? And it doesn't hurt them because of the way the blood vessels go through the spaces in the bone. They have room to flex and twist so they can still supply blood to the owl's head. They evolved that way because their eyes are fixed in their skulls, they can't move them like us."   
"That's really interesting, wow."   
And he was genuinely interested. He just didn't know how to communicate that. How do you tell someone that you hang on to every word they say? That they could be talking about trash and you'd still be engaged with the sound of their voice.   
He was probably having, as Kuroo would refer to it, gay thoughts. It seemed so easy for Kuroo. He knew who he was attracted to and what he liked. He knew he liked girls with long hair and he liked muscular guys. Kenma did recall him saying once that Akaashi was pretty hot though. Kenma hated to agree with Kuroo on who was ‘hot’ but Kuroo wasn’t wrong.   
Akaashi suddenly reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind Kenma’s ear.  
“It was hanging in your face.” He explained.   
“Oh..” Kenma’s hand went to his ear feeling where Keiji’s had been. All thoughts of Kuroo were gone. Kenma knew who he liked too. He liked Akaashi and that was all. He didn’t need to analyze what traits he was attracted to. He just needed to know he liked the boy he was on a date with.   
“Sorry.” Akaashi said. “I didn’t want it to get in your food.”   
“No it’s okay. I just never wear it back..”   
“It looks nice.”   
“Oh..okay..”  
Kenma pulled out his cat charm to play with.   
“I brought mine too.” Keiji said. He set the small owl on the table. Kenma pushed them together. They fit perfectly in each other’s sides. A lucky set.   
Kenma took a slow drink of his coffee.   
“Good?”   
“Makes me feel all warm inside.”   
That was impossibly cute.   
“That’s a nice feeling.” He said.   
Kenma nodded, bringing the cup back to his lips.  
His lips fascinated Akaashi. His mouth was small but his lips were almost puffy. They had a sort of pouty look to them. Akaashi wanted to kiss him. But that would be incredibly sudden. Not even through their first date and he’s already going for a kiss? Kenma would probably find it weird.   
Kenma hid a laugh in his sleeve as Akaashi took a huge bite of his onigiri. Kenma knew Akaashi was a guy who liked his food but it was still funny to see him just shove it in his face like that.   
After they finished eating, Kenma used a napkin to wipe stray grains of rice from Akaashi’s cheeks, a surprising action from him. Akaashi was unexpectedly messy when eating, at least with onigiri.  
They left the cafe and were standing outside as Kenma tried to think of something to say. ‘Thank you?’ ‘I really like you?’   
He settled on, “This was nice.”   
“It was, wasn’t it? Maybe we can go out again next weekend?”   
“I’d like that.” Kenma smiled.  
“Maybe I’ll take you to a cat cafe next time.” It was a joke but the suggestion did seem nice. Petting cats with Akaashi.   
Keiji moved his hand toward Kenma’s. A silent offer. Kenma took it. The warm pressure was nice.   
They started walking slowly, savoring every moment they could be together.   
“I feel stupid asking, but should I walk you home?”   
“Oh, I took the bus.”   
“It’s just..you’re my date.”  
“But then you’d have to ride back by yourself. It doesn’t make sense for you to go out of your way.”  
“Okay.”   
Akaashi squeezed his hand when they reached his house.   
“I really enjoyed this.” He said.   
Kenma nodded.  
“I..really like you. I’ll text you about next weekend?”   
“Yeah.” Kenma smiled softly.   
He squeezed Kenma’s hand again, not sure if he should do anything more, before letting go.   
“I’ll see you then.”   
Kenma waited until Akaashi was inside before departing. He pulled out his phone, noticing the small owl attached to it. He smiled. Akaashi must have switched their charms. He scrolled to the name in his phone.   
Akaashi Keiji.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onigiri is a kind of Japanese rice ball that Akaashi has been shown eating numerous times. Even in his nendoroid, he has one !   
> Also, with the keychains and luck, both owls and cats are regarded as lucky in Japan!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided on November 2016 so both Pokemon Go and Pokemon Sun/Moon are released. (The new game Kenma mentions). And I did a tiny bit of research and November in Japan isn't super cold so they should still be able to be out and about even though the gyms are inside. Akaashi's name being an uncommon spelling is from the wiki. At least in kanji. And I have no idea if Pokemon Go is in kanji in Japan so I apologize if that's wrong. 
> 
> So basically. Akaashi has a big old crush on Kenma and Kenma is unsure of his feelings. He doesn't know if they're romantic or platonic or anything.  
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. But that one will have an actual confession.  
> I made it that way because I didn't want them to be dating at the end of the first chapter because they don't really know each other and neither of them are the type of people who would just jump into a relationship like that. The next chapter will be set a few months after this one so they'll be close friends and then a romantic relationship can develop from there.


End file.
